Liebe, Erbe und Verlust
Liebe, Erbe und Verlust ist die fünfte Episode der achten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Episodenzusammenfassung Jacksons Mutter Dr. Catherine Avery stattet dem Seattle Grace einen Besuch ab, natürlich mit einem besonderen Anliegen: Sie wird die erste Penistransplantation der Vereinigten Staaten durchführen. Sie stellt den Ärzten den Patienten Ryan vor, der seinen Penis wegen Peniskrebs verlor. Jackson ist das alles so peinlich, dass er am liebsten im Erdboden versinken würde. Catherine möchte nur die besten Assistenzärzte in der OP, weshalb sie einen Wettbewerb veranstaltet. Am Schluss hat Catherine alle bis auf Meredith, Jackson und Alex aussortiert. Alex wird plötzlich angepiept, was er überhaupt nicht gut findet. Doch als er schließlich die Nachricht auf dem Pager liest, lässt er sofort alles stehen und liegen und stürmt los. Daher haben Meredith und Jackson gewonnen und werden Catherine assistieren. Alex und Arizona erfahren in der Pädiatrie, dass Zola wegen eines Krampfanfalls eingeliefert wurde. Janet warnt Alex: Meredith und Derek dürfen nichts erfahren, da sie Zola nicht sehen dürfen. Wenn sie gegen das Verbot verstoßen, bekommen sie Zola vielleicht nie wieder zurück. Als Zola dann aber operiert werden muss, fällt es Alex sehr schwer ihnen nichts zu sagen. Er beschließt kurzerhand, Cristina einzuweihen. Unterdessen beginnt die Penistransplantation. Nachdem Catherine bereits herausgefunden hat, dass Jackson die plastische Chirurgie und nicht die Neurochirurgie gewählt hat, erfährt sie jetzt, dass Lexie gar nicht mit Ellis Grey verwandt ist. Somit habe Jackson eine weitere Fehlentscheidung getroffen: Er ist mit der falschen Grey zusammen. Mark und Meredith verteidigen Lexie. Plötzlich stürzt Cristina in den OP und will Meredith sprechen. Meredith willigt schließlich ein, als sie Cristinas Gesichtsausdruck sieht. Catherine ist fassungslos: Meredith verdirbt die Chance, Geschichte zu schreiben. Sie bestimmt April, um nun zu assistieren. Nachdem auch Derek eingeweiht ist, möchte er sofort zu Zola, doch Meredith fleht ihn an, die Adoption nicht zu gefährden. Webber bittet Bailey mehrfach, Meredith an der Studie mitarbeiten zu lassen, doch Bailey weigert sich: Meredith hat schon eine Studie verdorben. Bailey will schließlich nicht auch auf der roten Liste landen. Teddy und Henry wollen heute eine Dinner-Party schmeißen. Natürlich sind auch Bailey und Eli eingeladen. Bailey berichtet Teddy, dass sie sich von Eli trennen will. Teddy warnt sie: Das soll sie bloß nicht auf ihrer Party tun! Bailey beruhigt sie, denn sie will erst morgen mit Eli reden. Schließlich kann sie es aber nicht mehr aushalten und trennt sich noch vor der Party von Eli. Dieser reagiert nicht wirklich überrascht, schließlich hatte Bailey immer wieder betont, dass sie keine ernsthafte Beziehung will. In der OP bricht währenddessen ein Streit zwischen Catherine und Jackson aus. Das Wortgefecht endet jedoch abrupt, als April vor lauter Aufregung eine Vene am Penis beschädigt. Doch Mark und Jackson können die Lage retten, was Catherine sehr beeindruckt. Alex und Arizona operieren derweil die kleine Zola. Die OP verläuft erfolgreich. Als Meredith dies erfährt, bricht sie erleichtert in Tränen aus. Derek tröstet sie und Cristina verspricht, die ganze Nacht bei Zola zu bleiben. Auf dem Nachhauseweg begegnen Meredith und Derek Sozialarbeiterin Janet. Diese sieht an Meredith verheultem Gesicht sofort, dass die beiden Bescheid wissen... Cristina kümmert sich rührend um Zola, weshalb Owen allein zu Teddys Party geht. Catherine, Jackson und April lassen den Tag in der Bar ausklingen. Catherine warnt Jackson vor Mark: Ihr ist nicht entgangen, wie er über Lexie redet. Sie ist überhaupt nicht überrascht, dass die beiden mal zusammen waren. Derek und Meredith nehmen schließlich doch noch Kontakt zu Zola auf... Inhalt Musik *'Anyone's Ghost' von The National *'Abducted '''von ''Cults *'Hit It '''von ''Miss Li *'Echoes '''von ''Mostar Diving Club *'Chameleon/Comedian '''von ''Kathleen Edwards Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Love, Loss and Legacy bezieht sich auf einen Song von Kelly Winter. Cast Hauptcharaktere * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * Chyler Leigh als Dr. Lexie Grey * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt * Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Calliope Torres * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery *Kim Raver als Dr.Teddy Altman Nebencharakter *Jason George als Ben Warren *Daniel Sunjata als Eli Lloyd Gastcharaktere *Debbie Allen als Catherine Avery *Mason McCulley als Ryan *Robert Hoffman als Chad Intro Der menschliche Körper ist in der Lage, Verluste zu kompensieren. Er passt sich den Umständen an, sodass er ohne das klarkommt, was er eigentlich gern hätte. Aber manchmal ist der Verlust zu groß und der Körper kann sich nicht allein helfen. Dann kommen die Chirurgen ins Spiel. Outro Man ist voller Hoffnung, wenn man am Anfang steht. Denn man sieht nur die Welt, die es zu erobern gilt, nicht die, die man verlieren kann. Man sagt, die Unfähigkeit einen Verlust zu akzeptieren, sei eine Form von Wahnsinn. Das ist wahrscheinlich richtig. Aber manchmal ist es der einzige Weg, um weiterleben zu können. Zitate *Meredith: Hey, wo willst du hin? *Lexie: Ähm, ich fahr zu Molly, für zwei Tage. *Meredith: Oh, wie schön! *Lexie: Jackson hat es arrangiert. Es war 'ne Überraschung. *Meredith: Oh! *Lexie: Was meinst du damit? *Meredith: Gar nichts. Nur "oh". *Lexie: Es hörte sich so an, als meintest du "Oh, wirklich? Er hat arrangiert, dass du genau in der Zeit deine Schwester besuchst, in der seine Mutter in der Stadt ist? Dann steht er wohl doch nicht so auf dich, sonst hätte er dich vorgestellt, so wie andere normale Menschen". *Meredith: Nein, du hattest eine Mutter. Jackson und ich hatten nur Chirurginnen, die sich vermehrt haben. Das ist etwas komplizierter. *Lexie: Ich sollte nicht fahren, oder? *Meredith: Nein, ich finde es ganz süß, dass er dich lieber aus der Schusslinie nehmen will. *Lexie: Das ist mein Taxi. Ja, wahrscheinlich sollt ich nicht fahren! *Meredith: Ich glaub du solltest lieber abhauen, wenn du kannst! *Cristina: Ah, ich fass es nicht, dass Altman unsere OP verschoben hat und wir stattdessen hier sind! Das ist doch nur 'n langweiliger Vortrag! *Meredith: Dein Mann sagt, es ist 'ne Pflichtveranstaltung. *Alex: Eine Stunde Extra-Schlaf. So würde ich das nennen. *April: Oh nein, das wird nicht langweilig! Da redet Jacksons Mutter Catherine Avery! *Meredith: Sie ist Urologin, oder? *April: Ja, ich kenn sie aus meiner Zeit am Mercy West. Sie ist der Wahnsinn! *Jackson: Sie ist total durchgeknallt! *April: Nein, ist sie nicht. Sie ist phänomenal! Sie sagt vielleicht Sachen, die einen schockieren, aber wenn man darüber nachdenkt, dann verändern sie dein ganzes Leben! *Jackson: Oder sie ruinieren dein ganzes Leben! Sie ist Gift, sie mischt sich überall ein! Meine Mutter kennt keine Grenzen. Passt bloß auf! *Alex: Hey, hast du deshalb Lexie aus der Stadt geschafft, Alter? *Cristina: Was? Oh, du hast Lexie wirklich... Wow! Wer versteckt seine Freundin, wenn die eigene Mutter zu Besuch ist? *Meredith: Jemand, der eine überkritische Chirurgin als Mutter hat. Ich versteh dich. *Cristina: Ist deine Mutter Ambidexter? Ich wette ja. Bei den Besten ist das so. *Jackson: Sag mal, wie oft redest du mit meiner Mutter? *April: Wir sind Facebook-Freunde. *Jackson: Ihr seid... Du und meine Mutter?? *April: Sie ist eine Wahnsinns-Chirurgin und eine Frau! Ich finde sie ist eine Vorreiterin! *Meredith: Sie hat 'ne Stalkerin! *April: Hey, wisst ihr was? Lernt sie erst mal kennen! Ihr werdet schon sehen! *Callie: Und, sollen wir heute Abend was mitbringen? *Teddy: Nein, nicht nötig. Danke. *Mark: Was ist heute? *Arizona: Ein Essen in Teddys und Henrys neuer Wohnung. *Callie: Du ähm... bist nicht eingeladen. *Mark: Wieso nicht? *Arizona: Du musst babysitten! *Cristina: Entschuldigung, darf ich mal? *Catherine: Was ist das hier für eine Unruhe, bitte? *Cristina: Entschuldigen Sie die Störung. Ich muss dringend mit Dr. Grey sprechen. *Catherine: Dr. Grey ist damit beschäftigt, Geschichte zu schreiben! Absaugen bitte. *Cristina: Meredith! Meredith! *Meredith: Ich ähm... Es tut mir leid, Dr. Avery. Wirklich. *Catherine: Hat man sowas schon gesehen? Ellis Grey dreht sich jetzt sicher im Grab herum! *Meredith: Was, wenn sie... *Cristina: Sie wird nicht sterben! Hast du kapiert? Na gut, weißt du wie ein Knoten mit der linken Hand geht? *Meredith: Nein. *Cristina: Versuch es! (Gibt Meredith den Faden) *Meredith: (Macht einen Knoten mit der linken Hand) ''So vielleicht. *Cristina: War das grade dein erster Versuch?? *Meredith: Ja, guck doch mal. Du hältst deinen Faden zu straff! *Cristina: Ach, halt die Klappe!! *Derek: Ich hab 'ne Nachricht von Karev. Sie mussten einen kleinen Teil des Darms entfernen, aber sonst sieht alles gut aus. *Meredith: Gott sei dank! *Derek: Ja. ''(Nimmt den Faden und macht einen Knoten mit der linken Hand) *Cristina: Hast du grade...?? Oh ich hasse euch beide!! Nicht anfassen! *Teddy: Hey, sagen Sie mal, soll ich nachher für Eli mit eindecken? Ich hab gehört, Sie hätten vergessen ihn einzuladen. *Bailey: Die Frage ist: Warum vergessen Menschen, jemandem bescheid zu sagen? *Teddy: Ist das eine Fangfrage? *Bailey: Ich muss mit ihm Schluss machen. *Teddy: Oh... Oh, aber bitte nicht auf meiner Party! *Bailey: Als ich letztes mal eine Beziehung beendet habe, hat er geglaubt, ich will, dass er wartet bis ich so weit bin und das hat er getan! Glaub ich jedenfalls. Und dann hat er einem gewissen Pierre Kaffee gebracht. *Teddy: Ist das ein Slang-Audruck für irgendwas, von dem ich keine Ahnung hab? *Bailey: Wissen Sie, ich versuche immer die Würde von anderen zu achten. Und das ist das Problem. Und ich bin poetisch, wobei ich immer dachte, es würde größere Klarheit schaffen, aber wie sich zeigt, vernebelt es eher mein Anliegen. *Teddy: Okay, ich geb Ihnen einen Tipp: Benutzen Sie kurze, unzweideutige Sätze. "Ich beende das", "Ich wünsch dir alles Gute". Verstanden? Oh und regeln Sie das bitte vor der Party! *Bailey: Was?? Nein! Nein, nicht davor. Morgen! Davor wäre unhöflich! Ich würde den Mann um eine Mahlzeit bringen, auf die er sich nämlich freut, weil Ihr Mann unbedingt über die Soße reden musste! *Teddy: Ich soll Ihrem Freund seine letzte Mahlzeit servieren?? *Bailey: Ich bitte Sie. Das kriegen Sie hin! Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 8 Episode